


The Best Cliches

by lunar47



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Jeff attend prom but it's what goes down afterwards that Jeff is really interested in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Cliches

_"Everything is blooming most recklessly; if it were voices instead of colors, there would be an unbelievable shrieking into the heart of the night."_  
(Rainer Maria Rilke, Letters of Rainer Maria Rilke)

 

The first time it happens is a total cliché. It’s after the prom, a prom that she helps organize. When he asks her why the hell she would want to go to something so juvenile her face falls ever so slightly before she turns away to reposition a decoration.

“Nobody asked me to go my junior year and the boys that I asked just sort of looked at me in horror and backed away slowly. I was in rehab by the time Senior Prom rolled around.”

“Oh.” He has the decency to look contrite.

“Yeah. I just thought it would be nice to have one good memory of a high school event, even if it meant doing it in my senior year of college.” She fidgets on the step ladder, twisting the crepe paper in her hands.

“Okay, then we’ll go.” He sighs.

She gives an unholy shriek and practically jumps from the step ladder into his arms. 

“But no limo or stupid photos or corsages.”

She pouts. He buys the damn corsage.

The night of the dance arrives and he picks her up in his Lexus. She’s wearing a ridiculously poofy dress in a riot of colors. 

“What the hell are you wearing? I thought you said you were going to wear a red dress. I actually agreed to color coordinate. See the designer red tie?”

“I know but when I got to the store I couldn’t really find a dress that I liked and the one red one had this horrendously plunging neckline. I’m not going to look like some streetwalker, sorry. ”

“And look,” She points out one of the flowers,” This one’s red. Besides, I like this dress. It’s prom, not some black tie legal affair.”

He has to repress a smile while backing out of the parking spot. 

The prom itself is a usual Greendale affair. The Dean takes a page from Pretty in Pink, Molly Ringwald of course. Abed and Troy try to start one of those spontaneous, choreographed dance lines a la a Freddie Prince Jr. movie. Not that he would know anything about that. 

He doesn’t remember the rest because halfway through a slow dance Annie leans in close and whispers, “I got us a hotel room for tonight.”

She laughs as he immediately steps out of their embrace and begins dragging her by the hand toward the cafeteria doors. She pulls back gently and he stops.

“After the dance. I want to enjoy this.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure you’re going to enjoy what’s going to happen in the hotel room.”

She gives him a look and he stays.

But now they’re in the hotel room and she’s standing by the window. He goes to her and brushes the soft dark hair from her face. She smiles and turns up her head as he leans down to kiss her. Annie surprises him by breaking the kiss and taking his hands in her own. She leads him to the bed.

Their first time might be a cliché but it’s a pretty fantastic one.


End file.
